In recent years, there has been proposed a brake device for a vehicle, which is capable of selectively supplying, to wheel cylinders, a hydraulic pressure generated by a pressure pump (accumulator) serving as a power hydraulic pressure source and a hydraulic pressure generated on the master cylinder coupled to a brake pedal operated by a driver. For example, as the brake device of this type, hitherto, a brake device for an automobile disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and a brake device for a vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 2 are known.
In the related-art brake device for an automobile and the related-art brake device for a vehicle, communication between the master cylinder and the wheel cylinders is shut off by an electromagnetic valve during a normal state, and a target hydraulic pressure is set in response to a driver's operation of depressing the brake pedal so that a hydraulic pressure increased by the pressure pump (accumulator) is controlled to follow the set target hydraulic pressure by operating various electromagnetic valves. Further, in the related-art brake device for an automobile, a pedal travel simulator including an electromagnetic valve is provided so that the driver can appropriately carry out the operation of depressing the brake pedal during the normal state.